


Beauty Marks

by quentintarrantino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentintarrantino/pseuds/quentintarrantino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's freckles create a problem for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for dear Emily.

Castiel was an angel of the Lord, and he of course wasn’t going to mislead you if you had any doubts. He knew a lot about the universe and how it worked but was utterly at a loss where human interaction was concerned, it was all so different when viewing from Heaven. Dean and Sam didn’t expect him to change, they simply adjusted and nobody ever asked questions and it was just the three of them wandering around in the Impala and that was just how it was supposed to be. 

However out of all the things he had acquired knowledge about the thing that irritated him beyond belief were freckles. Not just any freckles, he could care less about any freckle on anyone’s body other than Dean’s. It was the eldest Winchester’s beauty marks that managed to hold his attention and drive him up the wall. The little flecks of darker skin splashed across his nose and brought the little patches of hazel out in his eyes. They were such a point of fascination for the angel, and he began to grow suspicious, wondering if there were certain properties that these facial markings had that made them special. 

Castiel knew that lots of people had freckles but whenever he saw them on others he couldn’t have cared less. His patience level with people who weren’t Sam and Dean was already low but it seemed he needed to begin to pay more attention and begin gathering information. 

They were in Idaho working a case when he came across his first potential study subject. Dean had dragged Cas into a bar to keep him company while he drank his usual victory beer (which often developed into a few victory beers, then eventually a few victory shots) and of course the angel had decided to follow simply because Castiel enjoyed Dean’s company above all other humans. Sitting at the bar with the hunter he caught the bartender’s eye and realized that she had freckles.

They were more noticeable than Dean’s and her eyes were blue but still Castiel wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this, especially since Dean was right there to use as comparison. She had already seen him and was walking over, still polishing a glass with a wry smile on her lips. “Can I get you anything sweetie?” she asked coyly. At this point Dean glanced up from his beer with a suspicious expression, looking over at Castiel and his suspicion deepening into a scowl. He said nothing however and went back to his alcohol with noticeably less enthusiasm as before. 

Cas leaned forward slightly so that he could inspect her face, waiting for the familiar feeling of breathlessness that attacked him repeatedly whenever he was this close to Dean. The way the hunter’s eyes caught him off guard and he was left scrambling for what he had meant to say or the pleasant warmth in the pit of his vessel’s stomach whenever they touched. Nothing came and Castiel frowned, furrowing his brow. The bartender was pleasantly red by now and the angel worried that he had somehow embarrassed her and slowly straightened up in his chair, thinking it wise to make amends for any potential problems he might’ve caused. “You have nice eyes.” he commented offhandedly, now disinterested since she had served her purpose as a data gatherer. 

The woman stammered something and then ducked her head, leaving. Dean turned in his seat, looking at Castiel with an expressions his companion couldn’t place. “What the hell was that?” he demanded. Castiel shrugged, taking this moment to try and sneakily examine Dean’s face.

This time he achieved the desired effects. He felt his heart rate speed up slightly and he was overcome with a want to touch Dean’s face, to take his hand or do something of equal significance. However he resisted most strongly as such an action would embarrass Dean and this was the last thing the angel wanted to do. Instead he was content to continue staring until Dean’s cheeks started to heat up in much the same was the bartender’s did. This surprised Castiel, blushing was new, he had yet to see the hunter flush from prolonged staring but he found he liked it, the ability to make him turn red. Ultimately however it bothered him that he hadn’t gathered the data he had wanted to and he left the bar empty handed. 

The next time Castiel figured he would have more luck with a man. He was a librarian in Indiana, assisting the boys with dredging up old newspapers to sort through. He wore a bowtie and smiled a lot and Castiel sensed that he was very gentle and the angel liked this about him. When he came back from the storage room with an arm full of archived news he clapped his hands together and asked if they needed anything else before turning to walk away.

Castiel panicked, seeing his chance slipping and he quickly caught the man’s elbow, making him stop and look down at the angel, confusion making his eyebrows lower in an expression Cas supposed would be considered attractive to someone else. Dean and Sam both looked up, curious as to why he had behaved in this matter but by then Castiel was absorbing information.

The freckles on this one’s face were subtle, more so than Dean’s but his eyes were brown. His smile was big even if it was a nervous one as the piercing eyes of Castiel bored into him, waiting for that familiar feeling. However much to the angel’s dismay he felt nothing, there were no connection and slowly he released him, dropping his arm at his side and letting his eyes shift away, leaving a blustered librarian in his wake. Dean looked murderous as he eyed the poor man, as though sizing him up but Sam apologized for the angel’s antics and upon questioning Castiel simply looked at them blankly, not missing the way Dean’s unmasked jealousy sparked something in him.

This continued for quite some time until Castiel finally drew the conclusion that there were no others at least in the immediate area that were gifted with supernatural powers that were focused through freckles. It was bewildering that he felt this was about Dean’s face, although Castiel had known for a very long time that he liked Dean’s face best out of all the other faces that he had seen in his six thousand years plus of walking among humans on earth. However much to the guilty pleasure of the angel’s it became apparent that with each face he inspected and the longer he did it the more the hunter spent staring at Castiel, trying to figure out what the reasoning behind his actions were. 

His plan ultimately backfired on him in New York, he had stopped a young woman on the street to stare at her for an uncomfortable ten minutes when he and Dean were on their way to investigate a lead and Dean cornered him on the sidewalk. “What the fuck is your problem?” he snapped. Cas wasn’t sure what he meant and he shook his head.

“I don’t understand.” he replied slowly.

Dean didn’t look very patient. “You know what I mean! The… staring. I mean you stare normally but this fucking gawking at random people what the hell is all that about huh?” 

This cut a hole in Castiel’s plan, he hadn’t intended for Dean to catch on to his behavior and blinked several times, hoping that they could simple look at each other long enough the hunter would get flustered and continue on with their walk. He wasn’t sure it would work but he gave it his best shot. 

The angel was rewarded by being dragged by his trenchcoat into an alleyway and shoved harshly against the wall, Dean’s face inches from his. Castiel saw the freckles very close now, each individual one and had Dean been in a more mellow mood he could’ve requested that he stay that close so that the angel could count them and come up with a number (perhaps the amount of freckles had something to do with the power they had over you?) to stash away for use later on. However he had no time as Dean’s hands here pushing him against this wall and he was worried he had upset him in some way.

However the hunter’s hands weren’t balled into fists, quite the contrary, in fact they were smooth over Castiel’s shoulders and he was aware that it wasn’t necessary for Dean to be this close to him, but it felt very nice. Possessiveness flared up in Dean’s eyes and it made the green come alive in a way that Castiel was not familiar with but enjoyed very much. He decided before things could head south he would share his plan. “Freckles.” he stated.

The hunter looked confused, not lessening up on the personal space invasion. “What?”

“Freckles. You have freckles, lots of them all here.” Castiel ran his fingers along his face to demonstrate.

“Yeah what about them?”

“I was seeing if other freckles were the same.” the angel answered. 

Dean now looked even more confused. “Of course they are all the same people have freckles and they’re all made of the same thing what the fuck-,”

“No they aren’t.” Cas interrupted him. “When I look at your face and see your freckles I feel an intense emotional and physical response to you and I wanted to see if that was a universal fact. I was proven wrong but I am happy this is so. I enjoy that it is just you I feel about when I look at.” he stated, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Dean’s mouth fell open slightly and his face turned an ungodly shade of red before he loosened his grip on his angel. At this point Ca began to panic, wondering if he had said the wrong thing. “You enjoy that it’s just me huh?” he asked, voice gruff. 

Castiel nodded once. “Yes I do-,” his explanation was cut off by the sudden knowledge that Dean was shoving him against the wall again but this time their bodies were flush against it as well, Dean’s hands not on his coat any more but wrapped around his waist and he was kissing the angel roughly. 

Cas opened his eyes slightly while this was going on and all he could see were the freckles, he pondered what this meant as far as his experiment went. Dean’s mouth was travelling now and it was very hard to try and draw a scientific conclusion with all this happening and he ultimately decided that he was okay with the outcome. His next project would be successfully counting all of them.

He would get to begin tomorrow while Dean slept next to him in his bed back at the motel. 


End file.
